As I Lay Dying
by bratz7704
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Her life in highschool was never easy. She was the punk girl. But a new kid as arrived.As she gets closer to him her eating disorder, anorexia, starts to really take a toll on her.This is the struggles of her new life.
1. Miserable at best

**I re did this chapter because I thought it sucked. Yayyy! Ok so if you want anorexia right away it doesn't come until later on. So yea. Like I'm talking she brings it up like once and tells someone about her disorder and then later on she thinks she doesn't have a problem and it turns into something much worse then it was suppose to. **

**This is based on a true story… my story. **

**I do no own Naruto. **

**89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898890**

Sakura Haruno. She had that constant feeling of no one liked her, even though deep down she really knew that she did have amazing friends. The only real true though, was she just tried to avoid being with them, she hated the idea of people actually caring, her parents made her this way and she hated them for that.

'Uh, what's the point' thought the miserable looking girl. It was September 1st, and as usual she was starting school. This would be her junior year and she was thrilled, not really…

'School fricken sucks and in the end people are just going to stare…what to wear, what to wear…' This was the normal routine. Get up, find something to where, take a shower, dress and leave for a not so awesome day. Sakura looked at her closet then chose what she was going to wear. She ended up with skinny jeans, a tank top, converse and a few of her jelly bracelets.

Once she was done with her shower, got dressed, and prepared herself for this horrible day (how negative!) she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. 'I have a feeling this is going to be a long day' she thought. Sakura stood out in the crowd for a few reasons, one out of her whole high school she was the only one that was apparent punk, which was really dumb because people were too scared to be different, and she had pink hair. She didn't really like it so she added her own black highlights to it. She put on her I-pod and started to listen to her favorite song. (Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade).

"**Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so**

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes**

**Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best"**

Sakura's current thoughts were interrupted by the loud bell of her school. Normally before school the students waited outside of the school. Of course she could careless about making new friends. She had the ones she wanted even though they weren't ever around. Not to mention she was orphaned. Both her parents' committed suicide. It was a weird thought that BOTH of them did, and it was just sad to think about it.

She entered the schoolyard. Some people stared, some people ignored her, and some people made rude comments. People were just so mean, but Sakura didn't even bother crying over them anymore. There was no point and it seemed pretty useless to her. She looked at the clock, 5 minutes before school started. Sakura got up and headed into the school, her head held high, she figured she might as well look that she had enough confidence in her.

She walked into the school as she felt someone shove her. She hit the ground and looked up. There she was, the head cheerleader and main bitch Karin. Next to her stood second off on the bitchy level Ino. 'Man I hate these chicks!' Sakura stood up really quickly and glared at both of them.

"Back of freak", said Ino.

"I may be a freak, but at least I'm not a slut", remarked Sakura.

Sakura walked off as she could see the girls glaring at her. 'Yep, defiantly a long day'.

**8989898989898989989898989899898989898998989898989890**

**Ok so I'm going to redo a lot of the chapters, and then I'll be putting up a new one at the end(: yay. **


	2. Smile in your Sleep

I do not own naruto

**So I started this story way back but I am determined to finish it but first I have to re write a lot of stuff so yeah, this is my first story but I have a lot of poems(: Realize though I wrote them like two years ago or something and I am totally not the same person I was. **

SMILE IN YOUR SLEEP

Sakura walked through the halls and found her locker. The students were able to come in yesterday and locate everything so it was much easier for her to find her locker. 'I'll just throw my crap in there and get to…uh great where's my schedule'. Sakura dug through her backpack and found her schedule. 'Oh yea I have math…oh no I have math…great, just great'. Sakura had been failing math since she can remember. It was always the only class she had to take in summer school. And let's put it this way, it sucked big time. 'Mmmmm I wonder how many new kids there are this year'.

Sakura always hoped for there to be some kid. It was nice meeting people different, the way Sakura looked you would think that she would be anti social and never talk. Which is kind of the way she was at school, but that was because many of the students she coulnd't stand. Maybe she would get lucky this year. 'Yeah right' she thought. She arrived to math and sat down. She wouldn't even have real classes today. It would just be the same old stupid introductions and rules.

Sakura walked in and sat down in the back row, the seat closest to the window. Her teacher this year was Kakashi- sensei. He wasn't too bad. She had him freshmen year and that was one of the first years she passed math, probably because he barely even taught the class and just had them talk or read or do what ever they wanted to.

The bell rung and the classroom started to fill up. Kakashi- sensei walked in. 'Wow what a first, he is on time'.

"Class, since it's the first day, I have to actually talk to you today" Announced Kakashi.

"We have a new student in this class" 'Hey, maybe this person won't be a total jack ass.'

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha."

In walked a guy wearing skinny jeans and a Silverstein hoodie. He had Jet-black hair with black eyes. 'Oh holy shit' Sakura thought. She noticed that this kid was already getting a fan club for most girls were staring with there mouths way to wide open for comfort.

"Is there anything that you would like to say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn, no."

'Psh, way to be non-talkative' Even though Sakura was fairly quiet, if all he was going to say was hn and no, then she was getting get pissed.

"You may sit anywhere you like", Kakashi told Sasuke. Sasuke sat down way far from Sakura and far from the new fan girls. 'Ok this may be harder then I thought'.

Ok so here are the rules for my class…

'Oh my gosh, I am not listening to this' thought Sakura. She took out her I-Pod and turned on 'Smile in your sleep by Silverstein'.

**Ding dingggg. (lmfao what an annoying bell) **

'Geez, I can't listen to any of my songs can I…?' This was starting to get irritating. Sakura stood up and headed off to English. 'Why does it seem this day is just dragging on, and it's only second per…' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she was tripped. She looked up to see Ino again.

"Hi, bitch" Ino said.

"Jesus women. Can't you just leave me alone, for one day", Sakura replied.

"Now why would I do that? That doesn't make it fun!"

"Whatever" Sakura got up and walked off to English. 'Oh that bitch is going to get it!!' Sakura really did feel like getting in trouble. Yes, she may of slapped them but she couldn't afford a detention. It would be a pain in the ass to walk home when it would start getting late, and then she had her shit load of homework all that other stuff she had to take care of.

When Sakura entered the class she saw Sasuke sitting in the far corner. 'I am going to make it my mission to be friends with him'. Not that Sakura had set her mind to it there was no stopping her. She went over to him and sat down next him.

"Hey, I'm Sakura".

"Hn" 'OH MY GOSH!! This guy is going to send me to insanity'

"So why did you move here?" 'Excellent always ask questions to know people'

"My parents sent me here" 'Ok that may have been short but it's still talking'

Sakura was trying to seem her brightest in this situation.

"So why did your parents send you here?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"I don't know why, why won't you answer my questions?"

"Uh, your annoying"

"Thanks…"

"No problem" 'Uh this is gonna be WAY harder then I thought…'

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 **

**alright so there is another lame chapter, in my opion the story only gets good in like a couple chapters, funny that's coming from me and I wrote it. Anywaysss, review please(: **


	3. Tears Don't Fall

**Once again, I do not own naruto**

**Tears Don't Fall **

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969**

Sakura was VERY pleased when the day ended. It ended up Sasuke was in all of her classes, but they didn't really talk much. No wait, they didn't talk at all. Sasuke thought Sakura was annoying, Sakura thought Sasuke was irritating. Yep, the two were planning a summer wedding.

As soon as Sakura stepped outside water hit her eye. "It's raining… what the shit."

"No shit Sherlock"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Ok, so I can be a little slow. And that was uncalled for"

"Mhm, right" Sakura then noticed that Sasuke had car keys.

"Can I have a ride home?"

"Nope", Sasuke said, sounding totally bored.

"Oh, come on. Please"

"Will you leave me alone tomorrow?"

"It's possible" 'Psh no way in hell, but lets just have him think that'

"Alright fine" Sasuke sighed.

But Sakura got a surprise to see a black motorcycle. Ok, I thought you had a car, not a motorcycle.

"Do you see anymore cars; at least ones that look like would be mine?"

"Good point". Sasuke climbed on and threw her a helmet. She got on and next thing you know they were moving pretty fast.

"DEAR LORD!" she said, or more or less screamed. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke for dear life.

"Wait, you don't know where I live", she told him.

"I know I am first going to my house"

"Alright fine..." 'This feels so strange.'

This neighbor hood felt so familiar. Sakura looked around. 'Wait, this is MY neighbor hood'. She saw her apartment come into view, her very small and crappy apartment. Sasuke parked right in front of it.

"Come on", he told her. She followed Sasuke in and then they walked to his room.

'Holy shit, he lives right next door to me…this is so weird!'

"Uh Sasuke?"

"What,"

"Guess where I live?"

"Why would I know this?" He looked pretty confused.

Sakura jogged over to her door, or actually took 3 steps, took out her key, put it in and VIOLA! She opened the door.

"Oh man, you got to be kidding me," Sasuke said in near disbelief. Very un-Sasuke like.

"Yea, well now we can be great friends," Sakura said while nervous laughing.

"Hn… I'm going"

"Ok, ill see you tommrow" Sakura ran into her house. She jumped up and down but didn't scream, scared that he might hear. 'I think I have a decent friend!' Sakura walked into the kitchen. As on cue, her stomach growled. 'Uh, I'm hungry!' Sakura got some food and went to go take a bath. She looked at her legs. Her legs had scars. She regretted each and everyone of them, scars tell a story but Sakura's story wasn't one she wanted to remember.

I'm glad I don't have to take gym anymore. Every time they had to wear shorts in gym she would wear knee high socks. Or put cover-up over the scars. 'This is the end of this cutting thing, no more'

**Love, like, hate. Oh I don't know (: Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know! I think for my next or 5th chapter I am going to make it a talent show or something along those lines. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Until The Day I die

**I do not own naruto (:**

Until The Day I Die

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696696**

Ealy in the morning Sakura's alarm started to go off. 'Damn it, why does this have to be so frickin loud!' Sakura got up and took a quick shower. 'Alright, outfit time' She chose out simple black skinny's with a gray track sweatshirt and purple converse.

Once Sakura got dressed she went to Sasuke's apartment. She decided that she was going to make him drive her to school, she was determined to get to this kid. For all she knew he might have been gone by now and driving to school but as soon as she thought that Sasuke stepped out of the door.

"I'm going to guess, you want a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'm just sitting out here to tell you that I still have to eat breakfast," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Hn"

"Ok let's go then"

Then something happened that surprised Sakura. Sasuke had asked her a question…it was very strange.

"So who are your friends?" 'Great out of all questions he just HAS to ask this.'

"I do have friends and they are pretty damn amazing. But they go to a different school and there is way more to the story, it's very…complicated. And I hate everyone at this school that we go to, everyone is full of shit."

"That…sucks." he replied.

"Psh, but there isn't really anything I can do about it." Sakura Sighed.

This was true. There wasn't anything she could do. Unless these people decided to change there retarded attitudes.

"Kids at our school have issues, that's the problem" Sakura said to break the silence.

They then arrived to Sasuke's motorcycle. Soon before Sakura knew, they were at school.

Has weird as it was, from this coming from Sasuke, they decided they would be friends. Sakura was really happy about this. She had her first friend since 7th grade. She had remembered her great group of friends in 7th grade, and the horrible accident that had led up to half of them dead. Sakura moved on her own choice because of this terrifying accident. There school had caught on fire. Sakura was on the other side of the school but more then half of her group of friends was on that side or even in that class.

**A NOTE WRITTEN BY SAKURA COUPLE WEEKS AFTER THE INCIDENT:**

**This sucks. All of my friends are in the hospital. At least the ones that lived. Most of my friends are dead and I just don't know what to do any more. I am moving away and I never want to come back to this town. It sucks being here and knowing about this. I loved my friends and now most or almost all of them are gone. The doctors said Hinata probably wouldn't make it. This hit me the hardest, not to mention she is probably my closest friend… I told Tenten that I am moving. She said that when we get to junior and senior in high school she would find me. I told her what school I will be attending. I hope she keeps the promise, I mean…**

Someone calling her name interrupted Sakura's little personal flashback. She snapped out of it and saw Sasuke looking down at her.

"Yes?" she said, a little irritated that her memory was interrupted.

"You were spacing out. Come on"

"Uh, fine," Sakura walked behind Sasuke as they entered the school. She could feel the stares of people.

All of a sudden Sakura hit the ground. 'Ok you know what, I'm really starting to get sick of this!' Sakura got up and saw Karin staring at her evilly.

"OK! That's it you fucking slut!" Sakura ran towards her and punched her in the gut.

"YOU BITCHY WHORE!" Sakura heard Ino scream.

'AH BITCH DIE' Sakura was about to punch Ino next put she felt two arms wrap from behind her and pull her away. Surprise surprise it was Sasuke.

"Uh, Sasuke, what the fuck fool"

"Ok, as much as I could give a fuck what you do, you are going to get a detention, and then you are going to get pissed and then you are going to do that" He grabbed her wrists and pointed to a scar.

'Uh great, now he thinks I'm a freak!'

"Calm day"

"Fine, oh my gosh this is so weird. It's like you're being CARING!" Sakura stated.

"Hn" Sasuke said annoyed. 'There he goes, back to the no talking.'

Both of them started to walk to class when a bulletin board caught her eye.

Talent Show

**-Music**

**-Dancing**

**-Writing/Poetry**

**-Anything entertaining**

Talent scouts will be there

"Thinking about being in the talent show?" Sasuke asked

"Psh, no. I love singing and all but I get way to nervous"

"Well everyone gets nervous. Why don't you try?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"I'll take you to the dance if you do."

"Ok, talent show it is!" Sakura said. Yes, Sakura had formed a small crush on Sasuke and she was pretty sure he knew about it.

"I can control you" Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Don't be a Jackass about it mister."

'Ok so great, I guess I am now in the talent show.'

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**Alrightt, it's so annoying editing everything haha. Anyways, review please(: thank youuu. **


	5. Jumper

**Once again,, I do no own naruto :DD **

**I am sucha impatient person, anyways read. Haha.(: **

**Jumper**

Sakura was sitting in study hall. Her last period of the day, and was the only class she didn't have with Sasuke because with her luck, he had been switched. 'Uh, I hate study hall' Sakura was bored as ever. She put on her I-Pod; luckily she had Kakashi- sensei for study hall so he didn't care what you would do. She put on Jumper by Third Eye Blind.

Sakura almost felt like she was going to cry. This was one of the songs her and her close friends used to always listen to. This was always the song that was played at both her parents' funerals. Sakura couldn't stand this. She switched to an Escape the Fate song but Jumper was still floating in her mind. Sakura remembered seeing her parents' dead bodies. Her dad committed suicide when she was 10, and then her mom did when she was 15.

The bell then rung. She put away her I-Pod and ran out of the school. She had grabbed all her homework, but she didn't give a crap. She was sad and pissed. All of the sudden Sakura remembered why she was thinking of all of this stuff. Today was the day of the school incident and the same day her dad died.

'Oh my fucking gosh!' Sakura ran to her favorite place. The park, on the top of the hill. It was the place that her parents and her would go to all the time when she was younger. And there was similar hill in the old place she lived in; it was her hang out spot for her and her friends. 'Uh, why did you guys have to go?' Sakura looked up to the sky, as it started to rain.

Sakura started to walk home, when she got there she saw Sasuke's motorcycle parked in front of the apartments. 'Oh shit, I forgot he was supposed to drive me home!' Sakura ran into the apartments without even bothering to wipe her tears. She could just lie and say it was water from the rain.

When she got up the stairs she nearly ran into Sasuke's door. "Sasuke!" she called, and knocked on his door.

Sasuke opened the door, he didn't look very panicky but you could see he was relived to see her.

"Explain…?"

"Ok so…" So Sakura explained everything. The death of her friends, her parent's committing suicide, why she ran off, all of it.

Sasuke was pretty much speechless, even though that's nothing new. I mean, what do you say when your only friend just told you both her parents committed suicide, her friends died in a school fire, and today is the anniversary most of it happened. So Sasuke being the quick thinker he is did he's best idea. He hugged her. 'Oh holy shit, Sasuke is hugging me, what should I do, oh yea…hug back!' It was kind of awkward but Sakura felt comfortable. Once they were done with there little hugging session thing Sakura decided to not make it awkward and said,

"Ok, I have a shit load of homework to go and do. So I will talk to you later buddy"

"Ok, so am I driving you again tomorrow or are you planning on ditching me again?"

"Oh, ha ha. You're HILAROUS. No seriously, I swear if you are going to be an asshole about it I'll just kick you."

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked.

"Bye!"

"Bye" Sasuke said as he closed his door and Sakura walked over to her room and went in.

'Wow, I can not believe we just hugged. That is as much emotion I have ever seen him hold' Sakura walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a small video she left in there. She went into the living room and put the video in.

ON THE VIDEO--- (_**There were two girls. One with two buns in her hair and one with pink hair. Age 13, 3 days before the school incident. The girl taping is Katie, one of the girls that died in the school incident. The video was taken in a gymnastics looking area.**__ ) "Katie, look at this!" screamed the girl with the two buns. She did a backhand spring and back tuck. "Nice job" said Katie. "Alright Sakura you do your trick!" said the girl with two buns. "OK". The video showed Sakura doing a toe touch back hand spring back tuck. "Nice job girls!" screamed an older looking lady. "Thanks coach!" said Sakura. "Alright Katie how bout Tenten tapes and you do something?" said the coach. "Alright" replied the Katie girl. It then a showed a girl with a high pony tail, fairly skinny and black hair. She then did a double toe touch back tuck. "Alright girls, lets start are basket tosses!" said the coach. The tape then showed the three saying bye. _

Sakura had a few tears streaming down her face. 'Uh this is going to be a long night'

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**yes I am a cheerleader and I always have the need to include it in my stories. (: review please. **


	6. Cassie

**Just like everytime, I do not own naruto, geez. **

**Cassie**

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

One more day till the talent show. Sakura had practiced just about everyday she could. She would be performing one of her favorite song, Cassie by Flyleaf. The song was special to Sakura for a few good reasons. One was that is was specially written for a school shooting that had happened. It we dedicated to girl that believed in God, even when their lives were put on the line. Not to mention one of Sakura's friends that died name was Cassie.

The day went through pretty quickly for Sakura. That was a first…the day NEVER went fast for Sakura. She still didn't have any friends, except Sasuke of course. He was on the school soccer team so he had a couple of guy friends, but most of the time he was with Sakura.

Right now she was in the music room practicing. With skinny jeans and a dark shirt, this girl was ready to go, but Sakura couldn't help but shake, and she was only practicing!

Sakura sighed. She was so nervous about it, she was glad she got to skip study hall to come and practice. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it to see Sasuke. He was very casual looking with black skinny jeans and a nirvana t shirt.

"Hey, ready for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"-Sigh-, nope. I really don't think I'm ready. I mean for all I know I could go up and faint in front of the whole fucking school or something bad on those lines!"

"Just stay calm. Just reminding you I have soccer practice so either you're walking home or waiting."

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds to watch you guys run around sweaty with out shirts, hey that really does sound tempting... anyway I think I am going to have to pass buddy." Sakura used her sarcasm to good use.

"Hn come on…"

"All right, fine Mr. Chicken Ass, I will come and watch you're oh so wonderful soccer" said Sakura giving a sigh of defeat.

"Alright see ya."

"Ok, see ya buddy"

--After Soccer Practice—

"Oh my gosh, I can not believe you tricked me. You BASTARD!" screamed Sakura. To who exactly? Sasuke of course.

"Oh come on, my motorcycle is in the shop, and I didn't want to walk alone." Sasuke said smirking.

Well let's put it this way if you don't get the situation. Sasuke told Sakura he would drive her home, he actually doesn't have his motorcycle, so now there both walking home at 5 a night. Oh the joy and fun.

It wasn't long before we reached our apartments.

"Man, I hate these apartments. They suck." Sakura said.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Especially the fact that the electricity goes out like all the time!"

"Uh, at least were home. I mean we would have been home earlier if SOMEONE had their motorcycle!" Sakura said, looking slightly pissed off.

"Hey hey hey, no blaming me. Please and thank you and to that, good night." Said Sasuke as he walked into his room.

"Yeah what ever and night" replied Sakura as she walked into her room.

'Uh well I better get some sleep. Tomorrow is my big day. Oh wait…TOMORROW I'M PERFORMING!' Sakura was slightly starting to panic but just told her self to relax. She went off, took a bath, ate some food and fell asleep on the couch by watching videos.

The next day came, Sakura chose out a bit brighter of an outfit. She took gray skinny jeans, a pink Hollister shirt, teased her pink hair and blue eyeliner to highlight the eyes.

**Studyy Hall.! **

Sakura was squirming around in her seat. Only 5 minutes, school would end almost everyone in the school would head to the auditorium to watch the talent show. Sasuke decided to play guitar while she sang, they would just take out the singing and guitar in the CD so they would still have bass and drums playing when she sang. The only real reason Sasuke was going to do that was to help Sakura so she wouldn't be so nervous.

Sakura was so busy thinking, next thing she knew the bell rung and everyone is heading out the door. She grabbed her stuff and headed out with them. She saw Sasuke and ran over to him.

"Ready" he asked

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but you just look really nervous"

"No shit"

"Sorry", he said as the two of them started to walk to the back of the stage in the auditorium. 'Oh my gosh I can't believe I am actually going to go through with this.' Teri, one of the girls running the talent show, told Sasuke and Sakura to go practice in the music room.

They went through vocals, scales, anything they could possibly do to prepare. Then they did a quick performance for the three people running the show, Teri, Elizabeth, and Jack.

"Alright you guys sound good, you can head to the back of the stage," Katie told them

"See Sakura, we sound fine so no need to be nervous. And the more you think of all the things that can go wrong, then the fear is gonna set in. Think of all the happy positive thoughts" Sasuke said.

"Ok, I'm imaging pushing you off a cliff. Oh yes, now I am REALLY happy" Sakura said with a innocent smile.

It was about a half hour in the show, and before Sakura knew it she was next.

"Sasuke I'm nervous!" Sasuke then hugged her, "Don't be ok".

Suddenly Sakura didn't really feel nervous.

"Ok, I think I'm ready" she told Sasuke.

Then both of them were called to the stage. The first thing Sakura noticed were Ino and Karin sitting right in the front row. And they were sending flirty smiles to Sasuke.

'Oh there so dead!!' Then the music started

**The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer 'no' to avoid death  
The answer 'yes' would make it **

**Make it **

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**

'Ok this isn't too bad. Alright just keep going'

**All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen,  
Her last words still hanging in the air **

**In the air **

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
And Cassie pulled the trigger **

**How many will die?  
I will die  
I will say yes! (Screaming line)**

'Oh shit yes!'

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
And Cassie pulled the trigger **

**Do you believe in God?  
Do you believe in God?  
And I will pull the trigger**

**69696969696969696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969**

**alright woo. Review please and thank you(:**


	7. Awake

**And of course, I do not own Naruto(:**

**Awake**

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura felt the adrenaline still running threw her as she finished the song. 'Oh my gosh I can not just believe I went through with that'. At first all you could hear was Sasuke just finishing the song, but then everyone rose to their feet. They were clapping, Sakura couldn't believe it. People were clapping, for **her.** Sakura looked over to Sasuke who had finished playing; he gave her a nod saying that they could leave to go to the back of the stage.

"Oh holy shit, I thought I was going to faint after screaming!" was the first thing Sakura said when they got backstage.

"Well I'm fine" Sasuke said, with a very proud smirk on his face.

"Ok, you know what? I find it very unfair that you were not nervous at all!"

"That's just because I am amazing!"

"Don't get cocky" Sakura said semi glaring with him.

Then they could here the announcement '**Will all contestants come up to the stage for ribbons and trophies'**.

'Yes, now we can win…wait let's not get to cocky' Sakura thought 'although getting cocky is fun because then you can be all proud and shit'.

Sakura and Sasuke were the 5th people in the line. It was up to 7th place with 20 contestants. The judges then walked back into the room and gave the announcer a sheet.

"Ok so 7th place is person, 6th place, person 5th place person, 4th place person, 3rd is Sasuke and Sakura, playing and singing Cassie by Flyleaf. Sakura got really happy after hearing that. After the last two people were announced they all went back stage.

"Yes, yes, uh YES!" Sakura said, or screamed, or better…cheered.

"Chill, it's just third." stated Sasuke

"That is true, but I actually got up in front of the people that don't like me, and sang. This is something I would dream of doing." Sakura answered. She even felt as if she was going to get a little emotional. But she knew that tomorrow would be like this never happened. She was still going to be the same old Sakura Haruno.

'Uh, I wish it would change, but chances are that it probably won't. That was the sucky part of it…hold up, is sucky even a word…? Ok were getting off the main focus here!!'

"Hey, Sasuke is your motorcycle out of the shop yet?" Sakura asked.

"Nope I sold it"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled, with a very shocked face.

"Yep, I want to get an apartment, and it would be a little hard to do that, if I have a motorcycle to pay for."

"But you have an apartment" Sakura said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes, but it sucks ass"

"True that"

"hmm" Sasuke said looking at Sakura weird.

"Yeahh yeah, I said true that, what ever."

The two walked out of the school and started on there way home. It was silent between them, but not one of those really strange silences where it's all awkward. More or less, a comfortable silence.

"Uh, finally home" Sakura sighed.

"What do you not like walking with me?" Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't mind if it wasn't such a long freaking walk"

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye buddy!"

Sakura stepped into her apartment and sighed. 'Wow, I still can not believe I did that.'

Sakura secretly hoped that things would change. I mean, Sasuke and a fair amount of friends, probably more then a fair amount. Sakura had Sasuke and Tenten, whom she talked to through e-mail. Tenten was like her, but she wasn't the outcast of her school. Also, Tenten had a boyfriend, his name was Neji. The only way her and Tenten were really similar was that they both had a similar style and taste in music. Not to mention both did cheerleading and gymnastics. Tenten was coming to visit for break that was coming up, and Sakura was really thrilled. Now she was going to get one of her old best friends with her again. She was also bringing Neji with. Sakura had told Sasuke and he said he would think about hanging out with them, but Sakura knew he would anyway.

She went into the bathroom and set a very cold bath. When she stepped in the coldness was almost numbing. The reason she did this was because she had became very hot. She then felt her self get itchy. She looked at her arms to see she had reds spots all over her. Sakura got up, put on a black and white robe and checked the mirror. Her left eye had tears streaming down; this normally meant it was going to start swelling. 'Great just great, I look like a fucking freak, I think I am having an allergic reaction…but to what?'

Sakura was starting to freak out, what was going on with her? She then remembered one discussion she had with Sasuke. It was about him talking about getting an allergic reaction. One thing that Sakura just remembered very clearly was this sentence; I have allergy attack supplies all the time now.

Sakura quickly got dressed and ran over to his room. She knocked on the door over and over again…more like slammed her first. All of a sudden the door opened, to see a tired looking Sasuke.

"What the hell…are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing really, you know just all swollen and in LOTS OF PAIN RIGHT NOW!!" Sakura said with lots of added sarcasm.

Sasuke helped Sakura in and told her to lie on the couch. He came back with an Epipen, some ice, and a box of allergy medicine.

"Do you know what you are allergic to?" asked Sasuke.

"No idea, one minute I'm taking a bath and BAM! I look like a fucking freak" Sakura answered. 'Holy shit, I feel dizzy.' Sakura then told Sasuke,

"Uh Sasuke, I think I may faint any minute now"

"That's ok, it normally happens after an allergy attack. Just take the medicine and you can just stay here. I have to make sure you don't stop breathing"

"Oh ok, and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Thanks…" Then everything around her went dark.

Sasuke stared at her a little why, and then sat down next to her. He just stared at her for a while, before getting up to drink some caffeine. It was going to be a long night.

**696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969**

**So yeah I wrote about that because I had an allergy attack and normally I just write about stuff that happens to me. I know it's really fricken random and all, but whatever. Review please(: **


	8. Last Resort

**I do no own Naruto**

This would be my longest chapter so far, it took me a while to wrote because I was having a brain block…hehe.

**Last Resort**

"Uh, what the hell?" Sakura looked around to see that she defiantly was not in her apartment anymore. She looked around and then realized she was in Sasuke's apartment. Then everything came back to her, especially the events of last night. 'Mmm, so I was knocked out on Sasuke's couch…that's just awesome' Sakura thought.

Sakura then found a note. 'Oh looks like Sasuke left us something'.

Note: WENT TO SCHOOL, BE BACK AFTER SOCCER. YOU CAN STAY OR GO HOME, JUST DON'T TRASH MY HOUSE—Sasuke

'Psh, yea cause I don't have things to do then trash his house…although that does sound like some serious fun'. Sakura sighed. She decided she was going to stick around and look around Sasuke's apartment. She looked at the clock and saw it was two. School ended at three, and soccer practice was till five thirty. 'I wonder if he has a computer.' Sakura wondered. She couldn't fine one. 'He must be really poor or he sold it'. Sakura had money for her apartment from her parents but everything was so expensive for her.

At one point Sakura may have to get a job.

"Oh joy" she said out loud to that thought. Sakura went back to apartment because she wanted to see if Tenten had mailed her. The first thing she did when she entered was checked her e-mail, hey she wanted to see if her best friend mailed her. She was happy to see that she did mail.

Tenten's e-mail:- **Hey girly! Just wanted to check in and all that shit. I'm super bored right now and have no clue on what to do. I can't wait, coming to visit in one week! So have any boyfriends yet? How about Sasuke? Oh come on, of what I hear you two would be PERFECT for each other. Ha ha! Oh and on the plus side I talked Neji into hanging out with Sasuke a lot, so that we can chill with each other. Alright, gotta run, catch ya later! **

'Ok, not that interesting of an e-mail'Sakura thought. 'Geez you would at least think she could write more or what not'. Sakura was thinking of writing back but then decided against it. 'I'm too tired'. So she wrote herself a reminder post it note, and decided to take a small tiny nap. She fell back onto the couch and saw that it was only three. So then Sakura went of into the wonderful world of la la land. (My personal favorite land).

Sakura woke to the sound of thunder. She looked outside and noticed it what raining pretty hard. She checked the time to see it was 6. 'Well Sasuke's probably home to I'll go over and bug him' Sakura thought to herself as she stood up. When she got next door she started with knightly knocking into slamming her first. Finally she gave up. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye coming upstairs. She turned and saw Sasuke.

"Uh Sasuke, practice ended like a half hour ago."

"Yea, well it's a little hard when you feel sick and it's raining hard outside" Sasuke said a little annoyed. "Uh, I feel dizzy".

"Ok, Then you should go inside like now so you don't faint" Sakura said, kind of panicking on the inside. 'Oh holy shit, what if he like faints or falls or DIE!! What am I going to do!! I DON'T KNOW CPR!!!' Sakura was screaming on the inside of her head. Sasuke must have sensed her panicking and said,

"Sakura, calm down, I won't die or anything. Just help me inside". So Sakura walked over, grabbed his arm to help him balance and helped inside.

"I am going to go change and take a shower just stay here and if you could do me a favor and make me something." Sasuke said as he walked over to his room.

'Oh great, I don't know how to cook!' Sakura went into the kitchen and searched for what she could possibly be able to make. Sakura sighed; he had some meat already made. She took it, smelled it just to make sure it was good and started to heat it up. While it was heating she just put some corn on the oven. 'There, that wasn't TOO hard'. Sakura was pretty proud of herself; she made a meal, even though she didn't really make the meat but what ever like she cared!

She heard the door shut and looked up to see a very tired looking Sasuke. He walked by, grabbed the plate of food and walked off. 'WHAT THE HELL!! No thank you! Oh he needs to die!!' Sakura walked into the living room to see the food half gone and Sasuke lying on the couch. He was wearing baggy blue checkered PJ pants and he was shirtless…well that was a sight. Sakura was slightly to pissed to notice that at the moment.

She walked in while trying to build an evil plan. 'Mmm, Oh yes I know what to do!' She ran over to Sasuke, grabbed a couch pillow jumped on his back and wacked him on the head.

"I at least deserve a fucking thank you, you bastard!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Chill women…gosh are you trying to kill me. I'm sick here and you ATTACK me!"

"Well next time say thank you…and maybe I won't have to attack you" Sakura replied while laying down right next to him. Which was sort of difficult since it was a small couch.

"How bout we rent movie on demand or something along those lines?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, how bout Saw 3, if I see that then I can finally see Saw 4."

"Uh, scary, gory movie…sure…" Sakura said. 'Oh my gosh! That's like just asking for a heart attack!' So Sasuke stood up, went to his room and came back with a blanket. Sakura stared as he turned off the lights and sat cuddled in a blanket.

"Uh, hello?" Sakura said.

"What?"

"Psh, thanks for asking if I want a blanket"

"Well go get your own" Sasuke answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok, I will." So Sakura got up, went over to Sasuke, sat next to him, tugged one side of the blanket and wrapped that end around her. This caused her and Sasuke to be sort of…kind of…yea pretty much very close to each other. Although they both didn't care very much. Sakura leaned on Sasuke as the movie started.

Half way through the movie Sakura was shaking and let's say, not in the most calm mood she could possibly be in. She was also hiding her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uh, Sakura…are you ok." Sasuke asked.

"Oh just dandy" Sakura answered sarcastically. Of course Sasuke didn't sense the sarcasm and just simply said,

"Ok, whatever you say" 'What a dip shit' Thought Sakura. But then she looked at him and thought, 'A very extremely hot dip shit'. See there was a very strange hidden comment in that sentence.

After the movie Sakura refused to let go of Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura just let go, nothing is going to happen"

"No way! For all I know I will let go, then something is going to pop out of now where and take me to this freaky place to make me suffer and DIE!" Sakura said. Ok so maybe she was overreacting just a slight bit but what do you expect?

"Uh, do you want me to walk you over to your apartment?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I am totally not walking there alone if that's what you think" Sakura answered. Sasuke sighed as they walked out of his apartment, with Sakura still hugging his arm. Once they got into hers she sat on the couch looking around to see if there was anything.

"Ok, I am going to go then" Sasuke said as he started to go towards to the door.

"NO WAIT! Can you first check my apartment?" Sakura asked with the puppy dog eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed down the hallway. Sakura heard a crash, at first she was scared but then she heard Sasuke say, oops.

"Alright Pinky, no monsters in your house, you can go off to beddy bye now. See ya tomorrow." Sakura twitched at the pinky part

"Alright, thanks buddy." Sakura answered. She went over and gave Sasuke a hug. It was a normal routine now for when they said goodbye.

Sasuke then walked out. Sakura turned around and just ran through her apartment, you know, just to double check it. So she was still a little scared. 'Ok, I am going to bed, Tenten is coming in 5 days, it will all be good' She thought. Sakura went into her room and drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day…**

Sakura woke up to a bunch of banging from the upper floor and yelling. This is what you should expect when you live under a guy that gets drunk regularly and is always fighting with this stupid whore of a girlfriend. 'Uh, oh my gosh…' Sakura got up, took a broom and hit the ceiling with the end while screaming,

"Shut up, some people are TRYING to sleep!!" She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7, and it was a Saturday. 'Oh hell no, I am not getting up at 7 on a Saturday!'

She jumped back into bed but couldn't get back to sleep. This was expected, once she was up there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. Also normally if you scream and hit stuff you wake up pretty easy. Try it, it may work very well for you. Anyways… Sakura got up and went to the kitchen. She was always hungry but not much of a cook. 'Oh, I'll just go to Sasuke and steal food from him' Sakura decided. She went next door and took out the key he gave her. She just never used it but she decided it would be best not to wake him up this early.

She walked in to see Sasuke sitting on the couch still in his pajamas.

"Ok, you are crazy. If it wasn't for my loud neighbors I would still be sleeping." Sakura said looking at him like he was a psycho.

"Really? What a coincidence, because I was waken up but some psycho pink haired girl screaming, SHUT UP SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! Guess we both were awoken like that" Said Sasuke giving her a very annoyed look.

"Hehe…my bad." Sakura then walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey, do you have any food?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, check in fridge."

"Uh, Sasuke…There is nothing in here"

"Oh yea, I forgot I had to go buy food".

"Gosh Damn. That means we have to sit here and STARVE!" Sakura said being kind of irritated since she was hungry.

"How 'bout we go out to eat?" asked Sasuke.

"Ok, but I am not paying" Sakura said.

"Psh, I'm paying for myself."

"Your mean, you know that" said Sakura

"So I've been told…by you…everyday." Sasuke said smirking at her comment that she told him just about everyday. Sakura walked out and came back with ten dollars.

"Ok, I think I need to get a job" stated Sakura.

"Yea, I need one to. Especially since I want to move out of this hell hole." Said Sasuke. The two headed out and found a small fast food restaurant. They just took it out to go because they weren't dressed very nice. Sasuke was wearing his baggy checkered PJ pants and a black sweatshirt. Sakura was wearing black jeans with a gray sweatshirt.

They decided to eat in Sasuke's apartment just because Sakura's was a mess…like it always was. When they were done eating Sakura suggested a movie.

"But how about a nice comedy, not something that won't help me sleep."

"Oh, you don't have to be such a scaredy cat"

"What are you, five?" Sakura said while doing a semi-glare.

"Sure" Sakura laughed at this remark.

"Ok so what movie are we going to watch?"

"How about Saw 4?" 'Oh geez…HELP ME'

**Okie dokie, ****what cha think? It took me like 3 days to right this because I have been getting so much homework it sucks. Ok well R&R plz, I will get the next chapter up soon. I have to go to my band competition now…oh fun. Wish me Luck[:**


	9. Courage

**I do not own naruto. Personally I think this is the point where the story really starts to get good so yeah.(: It's kind of sad though.**

**Courage**

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

(One day till Neji and Tenten come)

Sakura was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was a horrible day today. She had felt like she had eaten so much. Normally Sakura only ate once a day. She had been suffering from anorexia nervosa disorder since freshman year in high school. And when she overall thought about it she felt that she was just a messed up chick. She cut herself and starved herself. Was something seriously wrong with her? She was scared to tell anyone about her eating disorder. If people asked about her being so skinny she would normally say it was because she had an insanely fast metabolism. She was even scared to tell Sasuke. What would he think of her? Would he think she was a complete Psycho and needed help, just like what her parents thought?

Sakura put her Superchick CD in and listened to her favorite song by them, Courage.

**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came" **

**Then someone tells me how good I look  
and for a moment  
For a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry**

Sakura felt bruised and emptied on the inside. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had been cutting herself and starving her self and she knew better then doing that. But yet, she still did it anyway…

**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day **

**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm okay  
And for a moment  
For a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not okay  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go **

**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day**

She was crying now and she couldn't stop. 'Uh, what the hell is wrong with me!' Sakura thought getting annoyed her. 'I'm acting so weak, I need to be strong, but I can't damn it'.

**You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
Together we'll make it through somehow **

**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day**

'Uh, why do I listen to this song when in the end it just makes me cry' Sakura thought while sighing. She went and cleaned her face up. She looked at herself and felt ugly. She felt pathetic. She felt sad. But most of all she felt **fat.** She did not like this feeling. It made her feel depressed and horrible. Unbeautiful…

Sakura sighed. She decided to take a bath. She lowered the bath temperature so it was cold, very cold. Cold baths would make your metabolism work harder and faster, and then she could still eat at school and not look suspicious. 'What am I doing to myself…?' There was a small thought when she realized what she was really doing to herself. 'I'm killing myself.' She needed help, but who could she possibly go to. There was no way in hell that she was going to go to some mental hospital or something where there are people that are going to pretend to care for you when they really just think you are a psycho. She knew who she probably had to go to. Her best bet was to probably go to Sasuke, but how would she tell him. 'How would I tell him? Oh yea Sasuke just so you know I have an anorexia problem and I'm kind mental on that note…Psh sounds real smart way to bring out this news Sakura…' She was so confused but in the end she would just end up killing herself so she knew her best bet was to go to him and tell him everything she possibly could.

Sakura then got out of the bath and got dressed in baggy sweat pants and a baggy grey sweatshirt. She sighed; this was not going to be very fun, not fun at all… She walked over to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door. Sasuke answered the door and he looked slightly tired.

"Are you busy?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke answered squinting his eyes slightly.

"I need to talk to you" Sasuke's face turned serious as he stepped aside to let Sakura in. They both sat down on the couch. Sakura sat on the far end because she had not really wanted to sit by him at the moment. Sasuke looked at her, a look of slight confusion and concern. There was a semi long awkward silence before Sasuke said,

"Ok, so what did you need to tell me…?"

"Um…it's a very long story so I hope you don't plan on going anywhere any time soon…"

"No I don't so tell me what's wrong" Sakura sighed, how hard could this be. She felt her palms starting to sweat. She was defiantly starting to freak out, then she breathed out and was ready to tell her story.

"Ok, well it started in freshman year of high school…"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**(This is in Sakura's POV)**_

_**I was walking down the hallway…actually I was running. I was always different. I was a little big for my height, but slightly skinny for my age, but that didn't stop me from looking fat or chubby. I felt unhappy and scared. A couple juniors were chasing me and I had just turned a corner. They were boys so I ran into the bathroom. I looked around and saw really skinny girls. They were REALLY skinny, so skinny it was actually kind of scary to see them. I was to busy crying though. One girl walked over to me and asked me if I was alright. I told her that I was not ok; I told her that a bunch of boys were chasing me because of my weight and that I was different because of my style. This girl, named Jenny, told me that I had one option and it may help me a lot. I learned that all those girls in there, there were 6, were seniors. Jenny told me the only way they survived was that they decided to all become skinny, together. Jenny explained to me that diets were the way to go. To starve yourself. And if you disobeyed Ana or Mia, the nick names for Anorexia and Bulimia, then you would have to throw up the food you had eaten. The six girls were Mary, Kate, Lindsey, Jenny, Regina, and Molly. Mary, Kate, and Regina were bulimics, which meant that they ate a lot and then would go to the bathroom and throw it up. Then there were Lindsey, Jenny and Molly. They were Anorexics. They didn't eat all. They just worked out and ate very very little. Like for lunch, they would eat a granola bar or just a carrot and drank LOTS of water.**_

_**They were known in the school as the pretty girls, but also the ED girls, standing for eating disorders. They said that I could learn from there mistakes. Instead of showing that you are dieting, to hide it. Make excuses for why I am so skinny. That way I could still me known as normal and be skinny. I told them I wanted to do it and then I believed that I could. I could diet and not eat. It was a scary thought…not to eat. They taught me many things. Like if I was with a family or something, instead of sitting down and eating, to tell them I'm eating at a friend's house, but really go for a walk.**_

_**Also, they told me that I need to keep my hair in the best condition I could possibly keep it in, so no one would suspect anything. Another best bet was take cold baths to make my metabolism work faster and harder and then do yoga or a sport till I almost faint. You can never be to skinny. That's a lot of things to remember I told them and I told them I was scared. They said that when they entered school, girls like them had taught them what to do. Regina told me I was a beautiful girl and it was a shame that I wanted to really go through with this. But Regina promised me in the end it would all be worth it. I was sad and upset but I believed them. **_

_**I believed that this would be a great choice to go, and it may make me even prettier. Molly had commented on how I should not wear heavy makeup, especially if you are really skinny she said. You have that natural beauty commented Kate. She seemed the sickest looking but she seemed really nice. I decided to hang around with these girls. They taught me everything I would need to know in life, and we barely talked about being anorexic or bulimic. Soon it was a normal routine for me not to eat anymore. I would eat a small bag of chips or a carrot at lunch, and that was the only time I ate. I felt nervous not eating. Recently, Mary had gotten into a coma. We were all scared, but we weren't planning on stopping. Luckily, Mary wasn't to sickly skinny, so the doctors didn't suspect much. The doctors had decided that Mary had thrown up and fainted because of dehydration. How could people not notice the signs? But I knew I could not turn on these girls. They were my best friends and I would never tell anyone of their problems.**_

_**And I was scared to tell anyone of their problems. What would they think of me? Not to mention I was one of them, so in the end I wasn't going to tell on them anyway. In the middle of the year you could see some changes in me. I was skinny and I could fit into size 0 girl pants. I was so happy and proud, but most of all I felt beautiful and skinny. That is what I was really aiming for and I got it. But I didn't want to stop, because if I looked in the mirror it still looked like I was fat. Just 5 more pounds. That five turned into ten, which ten turned into twenty. Next thing I knew I was in my sophomore year and I was weighing in at 70 pounds. I still talked to these girls all the time. They all were attending the same college and we would see each other every other weekend. We were desperate to stay with each other. I told them they were my only friends; I didn't have any other friends at school.**_

_**It seemed like kids were scared to be my friend. They thought I would turn them skinny, even though I told them it was just because of my insanely fast metabolism. I used many excuses to not eat. Like when we were in cooking I would always go to the bathroom, nurse, or just ask to take my food home. When I got home I would feed that wonderful thing called a garbage can the food. **_

_**In my junior year, I and the girls still talked a lot. But then an accident had happened that made us all become closer because of our sadness. Molly had died in a drunk driving accident, she was the victim of the drinker. It made me see how short like was and that I could not take it for granted. I decided to pick up some weight. So I would eat steadily so I wouldn't get stomach cramps and soon I was weighing 89 pounds. But once I got there I went back to not eating. I decided that I would stay at 90. Try not to lose anymore, but not try to gain anymore fat. I told the girls of my decision to stay at 90 and they supported it. All of them were either 75 to 87. And if you think about that, that is VERY insanely skinny for girls that were on the graduating year of college. I was happy that their dreams came true of being skinny, I was sad that they had to suffer for it. But then when I thought about it. In the end I was no better then them. I had succeeded. But to tell you the truth, I don't plan on stopping…this is me…this is my life. **_

END OF FLASHBACK STORY

Sasuke stared at Sakura with a blank face. Sakura saw anger, rage, but most of all sadness in his eyes. She knew that he was probably going to call her a freak, or a psycho.

"Ok just say it!" Said Sakura.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked with a now confused look.

"Oh you know…You're a freak! Or my all-time favorite, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke then did something Sakura was defiantly not suspecting. He got up, walked towards her and hugged her. He sat down and held her close to him and simply said,

"Your not a freak, your not psycho, and there is nothing wrong with you." Sakura leaned on his shoulder and started to cry.

"Why are you acting so nice? DAMN IT STOP!"

"Why would I stop being nice?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, it feels weird…No one has ever showed me kindness or for that matter cared about me"

"Well I'm here now, so things are going to change" He stated. Sakura started to feel a little dizzy and tired; I mean she hadn't eaten since yesterday. The reason she did feel fat though was because she was 93 pounds, and she had eaten lunch and dinner yesterday and had not worked out at all! Sakura yawned as she started to fall asleep…

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**Aww, I didn't edit much of this chapter but it made me cry because I remembered having to go through this. I still am but I can proudly say I am my way to recovery, but I never want to give up. I am 5 foot and I was weighing 70 pounds, but now I and weighing in at 84. I feel ew but oh well. Anyways, please review (: **


	10. Breathe Again

Alright that's it, I have decided you people are so amazing;; lol

**Alright that's it, I have decided you people are so amazing;; lol. I was having a really crappy day, I came on here and saw all these favorite story alerts, few favorite author alerts, all these awesome reviews, it really made my day, so THANK YOU so so much for everything, it's just super great :D. Ok well my computer totally died…it's pretty sad, that means I no longer have all of these amazing poems I wrote which sucks but I guess I can't really do anything about it and that means no new chapter. Actually this one is so different from the other chapter I wrote but it's just when I was writing the other one I was all depressed but when I was writing this one I was all happy! Hehe, but never mind on that note, my dad said he will take in my laptop and see what they can do, I really am praying that I can get my poem cause those poem are like my whole life, oh man. Alrighty on to the new chapter… And just a note this is in Sakura's POV. Oh yea, and I do not own naruto :D**

**Breathe Again**

Do you ever get that feeling that you just KNOW it's going to be a bad day? And I mean a really bad day. Yea, well I woke up to that today and I have that feeling. Let's start with how I woke up. First I see Sasuke staring down at me, and he has a nice huge plate of food in his hand. Then Tenten called and said there plane was going to be an hour late, but Sasuke still suggested we leave early. When we left the car wouldn't start, we rented one since Sasuke didn't exactly have one. Then it started to thunder storm on the way to the airport, and let's put in this way, I have brontophobia which is fear of thunder or lighting…go figure. So then that bring us to where we are now, me refusing to get out of the car and pretty much of having a panic attack.

"Uh, oh my gosh. Come on Sakura…" I heard Sasuke mumble. Ha, I just love making him suffer, even though that sounds mean but it is funny since he has very little patience.

"Oh gosh… that's it I'm forcing you out of this car!" I heard him say. Oh no way was he getting me out of this car!

"But Sasuke! What if I get struck by lightening? Who knows what could happen" Maybe if I used the puppy eyes against him I wouldn't have to leave this car.

"Oh yes Sakura, but there is more of a chance of lightening hitting this car then there is of it hitting us while we are walking inside…" Oh my gosh, WHAT! So I could get killed right here, oh there is no way that it happening!

"Alright coming!" I jumped out and ran behind Sasuke as fast as I possibly could, Hey lets just put it this way, I was scared…BIG TIME! Ok well you probably already realized that but just thought I should state it again.

**Normal POV with Sakura's thoughts. **

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk inside the airport. When the got inside they checked to see what time the plane would be arriving.

"So when well they be here?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like they have already arrived but they have not been released yet" Sasuke said as he checked where they were suppose to meet Tenten and Neji.

"Ok just follow me" Sasuke said. Of course even if he didn't Sakura would have, because just looking outside just scared her. By the time they arrived to that arriving part of the airport (AN: I have no clue what it's called!) people were already coming out.

"Uh, Sakura I can't really help look since I don't even know what they look like"

"Well, Neji is kind of tall, maybe an inch taller then you, he has long, and I would say waist length brown hair. Tenten has long brown hair but she keeps it in two buns, on the side of her head, and she will probably be the most hyper girl out here even though it's like ten o'clock at night." Sakura explained.

"Alright…oh is that them?" Sasuke said pointing to two people that looked similar.

"No the girl looks too much like a whore" Sakura sighed, but then grinned.

"That's them!" Sakura said happily as she pointed to two different people. Sasuke looked and noticed they matched the description. Tenten saw the two and waved like a mad maniac. 'Oh man, why is she so hyper?!' Sakura was screaming inside her head.

"And these are the people that I am going to have to deal with everyday?"

"Well Neji isn't that bad, it's just Tenten you got to worry about" Stated Sakura. This was pretty true. Neji was quiet but he could talk every now and again. He was one of those people that if you came to crying he would protect you, but if you asked to be left alone, he would leave you alone. Tenten on the other hand…yes she would protect you if you were crying, but if you asked her to be left alone she would be like a free therapist. The only time she left Sakura alone was when she was sad and had told her about her cutting but other then that Tenten had always been there for her. Tenten ran up to the two and the first thing to two girls did was hug, laugh and started to talk right away.

"Oh, sorry Neji…HI!" Sakura said, feeling a little bad that she had forgotten him…ok nope she didn't feel very bad, not bad at all. But she was still going to be kind to him.

"Oh and guys, this is Sasuke."

"Hi!" Tenten said very perky and shook his hand like this was the end of the world. (AN: (: I do that a lot to! )

"Hi" Said Neji as he shook his hand then he went back to being quiet.

"Alright how about we leave now…" Sasuke said. He was tired and just wanted to get home. They found Neji and Tenten's bags and headed to the rented car. Since it was only one bedroom apartments, Sakura was going to be staying with Sasuke for the two weeks and Neji and Tenten would be living in Sakura's apartment. This was mostly Tenten and Neji's idea, and Sakura thought it was a good idea. To put it in simple terms, Sasuke was less then happy about this idea but after Sakura talked to him, gave him a hug, and the puppy look, he said it was ok. 'Ha, I can so rule over him!' Sakura thought. It was eleven at night when they got home. Sakura went and grabbed some clothes; she could always just get some more clothes tomorrow and went into Sasuke's apartment.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she entered the apartment. It was dead silent…it was really creepy do. Just then Sakura heard thunder and saw bright lightening flashes. Just to make things worse, the electricity went out. 'Oh shit! Oh holy crap, what am I going to do!' Sakura thought, and then she did the best thing she could of think of in this situation. She screamed. She heard lots of shuffling and then felt someone grab her. She was about to scream again but then heard a voice.

"Sakura, shush, do you want the neighbors to come down here and yell at us." It was Sasuke.

"Well it's dark and I am having a panic attack. Right now I could really give a shit what those neighbors come and do" Sakura stated. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, just go to bed. I'll be in my room" Sakura grabbed Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just not hear my speech? I'm having a panic attack; do you really think that right now is a good time to leave me?"

"Well I guess not but I want to go sleep…"

"You can go sleep once you get the lights back on, and get the thunder and lightening to stop."

"Well what do you normally do when there is a thunderstorm?" Sasuke asked, this was really getting tiring.

"Normally I go in the kitchen, make hot chocolate, and sit down and watch a movie with all the lights on. But we can't exactly do that right now for the fact is, the lights went out. Dang this apartment complex is just so dang cheap."

"Uh, if I sleep on the couch with you, do you promise to just shut up and go to bed…?"

"Not unless you can stop the thunder and lightening…" Sasuke let out another frustrated sigh and stomped his foot like a little kid.

"Ok, Sakura, now you are just trying to be difficult"

"Yes, I am trying to be difficult and I am succeeding" Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"And now you're just being immature…"

"Psh, I'm always immature!"

"What a true statement"

"That was just uncalled for"  
"Ok but Sakura, this isn't helping me get much sleep now is it"

"Well no but it's still raining, thundering, and lightening." Sasuke just let go of Sakura's hand and sat down on the couch. He had to be ready to stay up all night for this girl.

**Next day **

Sasuke woke up with a terrible headache. Can you say hangover? Ok, it wasn't a hangover but it sure felt like it. Sasuke sighed and looked around. Sakura was sleeping on the couch, why was she up so high? He then remembered everything. After talking to her, he got her hot chocolate, and then had to get her milk, THEN water since she was just so thirsty, after that she demanded he stay with her but she didn't want him on the couch with her, this left him to sleep on the very comfortable floor. Oh what a night.

Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. He remembered the hassle it was to get her to eat yesterday and he wasn't going to bother today. She didn't know that he knew but after they ate he heard her throw her food up. He figured that when it came down to it she would throw up her food. This was so depressing but it's not like Sasuke could do much, but oh well that's how it was always like. He was never able to do much, even at this age it felt like he was worthless. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

He ran into the living room and saw Sakura rubbing her head and she was now on the floor.

"Damn, that hurt" She said aloud and then saw Sasuke. "Oh hi Sasuke…um I am perfectly find you know just super klutzy as always… hehe" Sasuke rolled his eyes, same Sakura as always. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke looked at the time and realized that is was already eleven!

"Wow we slept late"

"Not really, I always sleep this late on weekends" Said Sakura as she went and answered the door. It was Tenten, of course. She had a bright orange and pink shirt with black skinny jeans, her hair was tied up in the norm two buns and she had her snake bites in.

"Hey girly. Ready to go out to the mall or something and stay up all night!?" Sakura sighed, figures, Tenten was always a party girl.

"Alright let me go get ready, got to make sure I look amazing, ha." Sakura said. Sakura walked into the apartment and told Sasuke the plans.

"Uh the mall…why? I'm fine with the mall, but all people do it stare. Uh fuck, WHY?"

**Ok please R&R since my last one's made me so bloody happy. Oh yes and funny story if you want to hear it, this is mostly about my life in general. **

**Ok so I go to church and stuff and I also sing with a group of friends. Were called the confirmies, because we all met and became friends in confirmation. I am only 14 so yea and anyways we were singing like always and I had a solo. And this was on easter so I sang it and then I had to step away from the microphone. So when I was done (my solo was the end) and I walked back up to the stage where my friends were waiting there was a prayer or silent thing and then I tripped! Ha, so then my friend Jordyn, Devyn, and Lizzy caught me and we all burst out laughing in the moment of silence. D it's just how we do. Ha, alright there was my wonderful little ramble, hoped you enjoyed! **

**Omfgg, lmfao. So yeah I been editing my chapters and this happened like a year or two ago and now Devyn and I aren't friends anymore but it's just great to remember that. It was fuckin funny. **


	11. With Eyes Wide Shut

Happy April Fools day

**I do no own naruto :D**

**Here is my next chapter!! Woo Hoo!! (AKA, this song that I named the chapter after is an AMAZING song. It is With Eyes wide shut by BlessTheFall (no spaces) Oh and guess what? I started track and I have totally lost the feeling in my legs, but I will get over it…I hope hah. **

**With Eyes Wide Shut **

They decided to walk because Sasuke had to return the car, and the car renting was right next to the mall. It looked really sunny when they walked out. (Let's just pretend where they live it doesn't snow around Christmas time, cool, wish I lived there) Sakura smiled as her and Tenten ran out of the car renting place ahead of Neji and Sasuke. Both of the guys seemed to get a long just fine. When they first arrived to the mall, the guys did what any guy normally does in this situation, use the, 'I'm hungry', excuse so they didn't have to carry bags. But as expected Sakura and Tenten didn't believe them as they ran up the stairs to Rue 21, (One of my favorite stores :D)

Tenten and Sakura entered the store laughing because they had a race up the stairs and Sakura had tripped.

Sakura froze when she saw something. It wasn't a something it was a SOMEONE. 'Uh fuck why does SHE has to be here?!' Sakura thought. It was Ino, and Karin. They didn't see Sakura yet but this did not make Sakura happy that they were even here.

Tenten noticed that Sakura had stopped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked. Sakura pointed and whispered to Tenten who they were.

"Are you fucking serious… those girls are such bitches" Tenten said glaring. She did not look very happy.

**Sakura's POV**

I was nervous so nervous. Especially standing next to Tenten and her really bad anger. My heart was racing, nervous that they would notice me.

"Um…let's go to the food court…NOW!" I quickly pulled Tenten away from the entrance as I dragged her towards the food court. Man that was close. I looked behind me to see if Sasuke and Neji were following, and sure enough, they were. They both were trying to keep up with my almost running speed. Soon enough we arrived to the food court.

I sighed, when I saw Sasuke give me an odd look. I whispered in his ear, "There were some people in there I did NOT want to see right now." He just simply nodded as we sat down. Food was nothing out of the ordinary, they got food, and I got a pretzel and some water.

Tenten gave me a weird look; she was always suspicious of me not eating so much. I looked at her, "I don't feel good right now" I told her.

"You should still eat though; maybe it will help you feel better"

"No Tenten, I feel bad as in, if I eat I will throw up" She gave me a stubborn pout but left me alone. Neji came back from dumping out his plate. He sighed, "I really don't want to be here. I have a bad feeling" Neji always has a bad feeling, although when he actually said it, he was normally right. We all stood up, as Tenten and I took off for Rue 21. Seeing no one in there I knew, we graciously went in.

After our mega shopping trip, which consisted of Rue 21, Hot Topic, Abercrombie and Fitch, and the final store, Claire's (for the wonderful accessories) we headed home. It started once we arrived home.

"Psh, we are so lucky" said Tenten. She had been complaining the whole way home that she didn't want to get her hair wet. I sighed; this was such a boring day, although shopping was fun. Tenten's cell rang, I heard her answer it, "Hey. Yea, I don't know if I can make it. Yea, probably. Ok bye." It was probably for her whole gymnastics deal. She really came here for a **competition, but while she was here she gets to spend her oh so wonderful time with me! I** walked into my apartment with Sasuke. I sighed and looked up to him. I couldn't really see his face, with all of the bags he was holding. I took them and walked into his room and dropped them in there.

**Oh my gosh…two pages…how pathetic…so sorry for like the super short chapter but it was just, I have been so insanely busy. School, school band, and band I'm actually in, friends…cause I still want to have a life, then I have sports which are Rugby, Tennis, and Track. I decided just so you can have some more writing, I wrote this for my English class and thought, hey I'll will put it on here, it's a personal story, so if you want, go ahead and read. **

**Livestrong **

Live**strong**

Breathe on

Be true

Be full

Love yourself

Love your life

Help others

Pray when needed

Everyone is slowly dying

So remember

Live**strong**

May 2007. My life changed forever. I cried for the first time in about a year. My cousin, JC, was diagnosed with brain cancer. From the start, they thought he wouldn't make it. As time went on, he got help and was found to be better and had the chance to live. About 2 months ago, we got the news that changed my view on life completely. The cancer returned and he had two months to live. To this day, he lives but is getting weaker day by day. He has about one month left; this is what the doctor's report. No one has ever lived this specific type of cancer. I cry and pray many nights. A few weeks ago, I gave up on hope, but I still pray and have that small bit of hope going in me. I have learned that life is to short, so I smile and laugh everyday. That is why I try to stick myself out from the rest. JC will always be remembered. He is nice to everyone and has broken two world records in weightlifting. "God is ready for me" Those were his words. It makes me realize that even though he is weak, physically he is strong, emotionally. Even when the time comes, I will remain and I will Live**strong**.

**^^RIP JC, October 7****th****, 08. I will always remember you.! – this was added on August 23****rd****, btw. **


	12. All The Same

Sakura POV

**I know, I know! Don't hurt me…It's been like forever hah. I have been so busy it's not even funny. Track and tennis have taken over my life! Track just ended and next up is cheerleading! Yea…hah no. I'm excited but that means not as much time to write. So in this chapter I decided to add Naruto to the story. Cause you know, this is the show Naruto and he hasn't even been heard of. So you'll see how he comes in and I also decided cause really, Sakura needs more friends don't ya think? Well this chapter is kind of short but I will do my best to start the next one as soon as possible. But I think the next chapter is going to be like filler-ish. Like all flashback just to explain more of Sakura's old life. So here it is the new amazing chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**ALL THE SAME**_

**Sakura POV**

I woke up with the strangest feeling around me. I got up and called for Sasuke. I didn't hear an answer. It was so quiet that it scared me. I went around the whole apartment at least twice before I decided to get dressed. I chose black skinny jeans, a neon pink studded belt, black converse with white laces, and a gray sweatshirt that said track on it. I went outside of his apartment and went next door to mine. I knocked but no one answered. This is getting ridicules. I knocked again, at least ten times. Still no answer. I went back into Sasuke's apartment and grabbed my key. When I entered there was no one there. This is so strange…

I walked outside, what the hell? It was really dark outside; it looked like it should be raining but it wasn't. This is so strange. I walked over to the bench outside of the apartment and sat down. I was shaking uncontrollably. All of a sudden, everything slowly faded to black, and darkness took over.

**Normal POV**

"AAAHHHH!!" Sakura hit the floor. 'What the hell' she thought. She was back in Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke came running out into the living room, where Sakura was sleeping.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning toward her and helped her up.

"Uh, nothing. Just a bad dream I guess…"

"Oh ok. Oh yea, since you fell asleep kind of fast, Tenten told me to tell you that she has gymnastics tomorrow and that Neji was going to go with her. So tomorrow it's just going to be us two."

"Oh ok…" Sakura said, still a little shaken.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea…I'm fine" she said. Sasuke left as Sakura sat back down on the coach. She was so shaken it was unbelievable. 'That dream…it felt so real' She went to the bathroom and checked the time. It was five in the morning. 'Uh, it's still to early to get up' Sakura plopped back down and looked up at the ceiling. 'I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow…'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sakura's POV**

So the morning started out just like any morning. I got up, thought I was in my house, went to the kitchen to find no food in the fridge. 'Well that's just typical.' You know what I really hate doing? Stumping my toe. It's so random but so true. I mean, it's like your toe is so sensitive and as soon as you stump it, next thing you know creative language flows through your lips. It's funny and painful. Ok, so why did I bring this up? Because I just stumped and now I'm on the ground. Not crying or screaming, just sitting.

Uh sorry. I know I am just being stupid now and talking about random stuff, but hey, you wanted to know my day, right? Well probably not in this much detail, so let's just kind of flow ahead, and pretend I never talked about this random stuff.

You know what I had recently realized. I really miss cheerleading. Yea if you're still wandering about that video I watched, yea that was cheerleading. I can still do a back handspring, heck; I can still do the splits. Those are things I refused to lose because who knows, maybe magically I want to do cheerleading again, even though it's already senior year.

I saw Sasuke walk out of his room and just stare at me, I was still on the ground. He just shook his head 'no' and then walked past me, yea, probably thought I was crazy; if he didn't already…

So I got up and did what any normal person would do, follow him.

"Any reason in particular why you are following me?" I heard him say.

"Uh, no. Just thought I should…" He turned around and said,

"Well I just got a call from one of my soccer friends, he isn't in any of our classes so you haven't met him but he really wants to come by. Of course I told him no, since this place is a junk hole so I am going there." So of course I wasn't listening, I was to busy thinking about how I didn't hear the phone ring. But once everything kind of processed I was kind of pissed.

"You mean you just expect me to be here all day by myself?!" Gosh how mean.

"no, so I told him you would be coming. He doesn't mind."

"Oh, so what's his name?"

"Naruto" What a strange name. Wait, I had him in a class last year. Man, that kid is the most hyper knucklehead ever! He was probably just going to piss me off, but at least that gives me an excuse to punch him in the head.

I went into Sasuke's room and changed into a pair of gray track sweatpants with basketball shorts under them and a black sweatshirt that said Haruno on the back.

"Where does Naruto live?"

"Well, he said meet him at the school. Good thing you wore sweats cause I think we are going to play some soccer." Soccer? SOCCER?? Ok I am such a klutz and I can't do sport for crap, other then track and cheerleading. This was not going to turn out well. Oh geez, what if I got goalie. I would break something!!

We arrived at the school, and sure enough there was that hyper kid with a soccer ball under his armpit. Oh fuck…this is going to be a really long day.

"HI!!" Holy shit was this kid loud. He then all of a sudden ran up to me.

"Hey there, my name is Naruto. You're really pretty. So what's your name? How old are you? What grade are you in? Can you drive? Do you live by Sasuke? Do you have a boyfriend?" What was this? 20 questions?

"Hold on there kid. Sakura, 17, senior, yea, next door, and no." I sighed, this kid must have drank some serious energy drinks. Or, have you ever heard that saying, He gets drunk on just living. Yea, well I think this kid matches in perfectly. He and Sasuke started to walk but the hill that leads to the soccer field. I just trudged along.

**2 hours **

So here I am. Two hours later, lying on the ground, next to the soccer field; about to die.

The guys were running some laps and having push ups and sits up contests. I beat them in the backhand spring contest. They each did one and I did five, hah, I rule. But of course, push ups, sit ups, and running contests I tried lost and now there repeating them. Some times, I just don't understand guys.

I sighed and laid back, and then saw something that will remain with me forever.

**READ THIS PLEASE- Ok if you leave a comment leave if you're a boy or girl. It's one of those things I am curious about cause I always wonder, are more guys reading this or more girls. Hah, so please leave that if you leave a review. AND I THANK YOU.**

**Oh my gosh…don't ask. I don't even know what I am doing, hah. Just kidding I do. Ok, so let me update you on my life. I have become vegetarian, yay! Most people are like, why? Watch a Peta, video and you will understand why. Peta is a group that is against animal cruelty and everything. **** Youtubedotcom/watch?vCxloCd1kBCY-**** This shows the process and everything on how they get food. Ok so if you don't really care anymore, hah. I didn't want to spend to long on this I just wanted to let peeps now. Hehe… So ok give me a month for next chapter, or a week. I will really try to type a lot over this week and next weekend. Okey dokey. Have a nice day and Read and Review. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


	13. Cinderella

Hah

**Hah! Oh my gosh, I love this GIRL. Ok, so she was my first review for chapter 13 and her name is colourfulgurl. So this part of the review just made me laugh and be like, you know she is speaking really truthful and that, 'you have really random author notes' of course there was more to the review but that was like my favorite part. Hah, so thank you, and yes it is true, my author notes are very random. **

**Now I know I left that oh so wonderful cliffhanger but I also said this chapter was going to be filler-ish. I described Sakura's past friends, but what about her family? Well know you are going to learn about it. **

**Oh and chapter three cause I have a feeling that people may ask, I put for the cheerleading, even though its senior year. Well she is in junior but I put senior cause when the next tryouts would be it would be senior. Okey dokey, so here it is. **

**I DO NO OWN NARUTO**

**Cinderella **

**This is all flashback, when she was 10. Her mom was left, her dad was already dead. **

_Life is funny. It's REALLY funny. But when you get passed those funny moments, you realize just how much of a disaster this world really is. I mean, look at me. An average looking ten year old with a mom. But, there a little difference. The average family has a mom, dad, and possibly children. Well, I only have mom, no dad, and no siblings. I always hoped for a sister, brother, maybe a pet, but I never think I'll get one. According to my mom, I am useless and don't need that kind of wonderful gifts. Of course she said this when I made her mad, was it on purpose? Of course not, I knew better then to make my mom mad at me. She was a high tempered person just like me, but she also had an active drinking, maybe not alcoholic but every now and again, got so wasted it scared me. Come on, I'm 10; I shouldn't even have to deal with these things. _

_I remember one day oh so clearly, the day my mom hit me, and I ran away. I always told my friends that if my mom thought or did touch me in anyway other then a hug, kiss, or something nice, I was going to runaway. And she did, so I followed up on what I was going to say. I ran away, with no second thought. She was drunk; I was pissed about something at school. I went to her and asked for some advice…bad plan when mom is not in the mood. I told her of my problems and she hit me, saying that I had it easy. She just went on and on about how hard her life was. So I got up, went to my room and grabbed a bag. I threw in at least 5 outfits including extra undergarments, a spring coat since it was chilly out, and thirty dollars. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going anywhere but staying here. I jumped out my window; luckily my room was on the first floor. When I hit the ground, I didn't think for one second. I let my feet carry me away, with the cold air nipping at my face. As I ran, I just let the running take me over, and I lost myself. _

_Next thing I knew I was in another town, and I realized that I was in my cheerleading town, well, the town where my cheerleading academy was. I had tears running down my face, I ran to my coaches house, which was located next to the academy. I stood by her window and heard her talking on the phone. She was on the phone with my mom. How did I know this? I could hear my mom's voice; she was a very loud speaker. _

"_Ok, I will keep an eye out for her and call you if I see or find her. Ok, bye" I heard Coach D. say. Great, so now I really was on my own. I was pretty sure that my mom called all my friends and teammates, so I didn't really have a choice but to keep running and see where that got me. _

_Of course, it didn't get me much, just farther and farther away from a place where I didn't belong. Finally I got to a new town. I didn't know where I wasn't, and I didn't know where I was going to go. I found a place for children runaways. It was an old warehouse. I entered it and people were cleaning up. Some twelve year olds directed me to the one who owned this place; it was a older girl with a boy helping her. They were both 18. I found out that both of them were runaways and had been running since they were 16. They created this warehouse two months into there runaway journey together. Both were best friends at the time, now they were dating. I was assigned to a room with another girl, she was 15. We got along pretty well, but before long I saw something I wasn't expecting. _

_Ok two months into my runaway, and there standing in the cafeteria was my cheerleading coach! I really didn't know what to do or expect. She came to me and hugged me tight. Tight like how I wished my own mom would hug me._

"_Happy late birthday. Please come home" She told me. I wanted to cry, she remembered it was my birthday a week ago. I got my stuff and walked with her. I got in her car and told her why I had runaway. Then I heard this news, I had always refused to say it again, so I just won't. I won't repeat her words, but it meant this, your mom is no longer alive. Apparently she committed suicide five days after my disappearance. But the only thing is that she didn't do it because she was sad I was gone. She did it because it was to show ME just what damaged I caused. I still have trouble understanding what that means though. _

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Sakura is 14, 8****th**** grade. **

_Man, how humiliating. How disgusting. How…horrid. I couldn't think of anymore insults as I ran down the halls of the wedding house area thing place. Of course…father daughter dance. What was I going to do when I got married? Oh was I even going to get married? This was so horrible. I had heard people standing behind me and those people where lovely old ladies getting the gossip in. I heard some rude comments on how horrible my dad must have been, not coming to my cousins wedding and dancing with me. _

_The song is what really hurt me the most. _

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_I just knew I shouldn't have come to my cousins wedding. I wasn't welcomed hear. An orphan who was blamed on her mom's death. I don't even know why my dad killed himself. He was such a lovely man. He was so understanding, caring; he taught me all that I knew about cheerleading. You may wonder, how could a dad know about that stuff? Well the answer is, he didn't. He supported me and told me to never stop smiling. __To use my true spirit to do what I love. So why couldn't her follow his own advice? _

_I cried that night, asking that question over and over again. I sometimes still wonder how I can still be walking around alive, when I don't have a family to go to. The sad thing, is that I'm moving. _

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Sakura's first year in high school**

_I should have listened to my friends. If I listened to them, I wouldn't have moved, and I would still be there. Probably spending a night at one's house, or laughing. Having some awesome fun. Of course I was only left with Tenten, maybe Hinata. I didn't stick around to see if Hinata came out of the school fire/explosion alive. Man I'm such a fool. I always wonder, it still haunts me if she is alive or not. Maybe she is..._

_UH!! I have to stop thinking about it. So yea, instead of being with one of them, I'm here at this bullshit of a school, learning things I already know, and have no friends what so ever. Apparently I missed the whole, being a prep is cool, memo. _

_And as most of us now, that lovely thing I have called sarcasm…it tends to get my in trouble a lot. Its gotten me grounded, detentions, slapped, yelled at…everything you can imagine. Including running the mile in gym while the rest of the class gets to watch…well at least I was a good runner. _

_Sarcasm is the one thing that gets most people to like me, if only for a couple minutes. I, being a punk or emo or what ever you wanted to put it, was un-cool. I highly doubt that, its just people judge before they get to know…stupid people. _

_If you told me a couple months ago that this school was going to change this life, I would have said, yea right. Keep dreaming. Or you're really retarded. Boy was I wrong… _

_I met people that made me want to scream, cry, hey, even kill myself. I had quit cheerleading because it was 2 hours away and there was no way I could get there. This was probably one of the most depressing things for me to go through. My cheerleading coach had been like my new mom. Someone I trusted and loved. Someone that I knew would never hit me, but because of my stupid decision I would never get to see her again._

_Most people could say, oh why don't you go visit her? That's very hard to do. I have no way of getting there. Buses can get expensive. And there is just too much pain in that neighborhood. I do sometimes talk to her on the phone, the occasional letter or e-mail. One of the days she wants me to come and visit and teach the new girls some tricks, maybe be a cheerleading coach for myself. I'm not sure, maybe. Just maybe, that will happen. And the idea makes me feel very happy. _

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Present time. From last chapter—**

I sighed and laid back, and then saw something that will remain with me forever.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Standing there was a person that made me want to cry. Her name, Hinata, and there she was, standing there. My best friend was alive. I suddenly stood up and just stared at her. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to me and hugged me. Next thing I knew we were both on the ground crying. I looked at her and asked,

"How are you alive?" Her answer shocked me.

"I… I don't know…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BAM! This must have been my best chapter seriously. And look at that, it took me like three or four days to write this. That NEVER happens, it takes me like a month to write such a simple chapter. UH RANDOM AUTHOR NOTE. I had a panic attack at school and now I may have some heart issues so Friday I'm getting TESTED. Hah, my friend and I were joking around that I'm going to end up getting this really weird un-heard of heart disease. Ok so keep the whole girl or boy thing going. So yea, Hinata is alive. Surprise! Did anyone see that coming? Lol I have a pretty positive idea no one did, but I don't know. Okey dokey. COMMENT REVIEWS YOU KNOW THE DEAL**


	14. THe Last Night

Hah… oh my gosh

**Ok, here's the deal. One of my friends has a chance of dying because her kidney is giving out and has to a get a transplant. For her type of body, it's really risky. And as many of you know my cousin, JC, has brain cancer. Well I recently found out that he is NOT going to make it. So my mind has been really messed up lately. So please don't blame me if this chapter is really stupid and weird and stuff because I just want to give you guys a chapter. This is going to be a little shorter then normal but it's the best I can give you. :D **

"How do you not know?" I asked. This was kind of weird, wouldn't you remembered how you lived.

"Listen Sakura. I barely remember everything. I remember being with you, the school explosion, and then it all goes blank. When I woke up I went home and I had forgot just about everything that was possible. I only woke up about a month ago. I have been in a coma the rest of the time." Holy shit, so my friends been in a coma. I would have never guessed.

"OH MY GOSH! SAKURA WHO IS SHE. SHE IS REALLY PRETTY!!" stupid idiotic moron… Hinta's face turned all red and wait, OH MY GOSH SHE JUST FAINTED.

"Way to go stupid." I said.

"I'm not stupid" He said with a pout. A really stupid one at that.

"Do you want me to start to list off some factors?"

"Naw, I'm good" Who the hell says, Naw. I just stood there staring at this kid.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sasuke as he jogged over.

"Why don't you ask mister retarded?"

"Well I didn't make her faint" Naruto pointed out. I just glared at this kid as I walked over and picked her up.

"Of course you didn't make her faint, I mean. She faints all the time"

"Really?"

"Nope, you're just a moron." I saw Hinata moving slightly and I sat down next to her. Sasuke then spoke up, "Ok, let's just take her back to the apartments" He picked her up as we drove back. Sasuke laid her on the couch as me and Naruto started to argue again. Sasuke started to glare at us then just gave up. But after the next 20 minutes of arguing Sasuke sighed and said,

"Ok…dipshits, shut up. She's waking up. Naruto…be calm." Naruto, calm. Those two words didn't go together. Hinata sat up and just breathed slightly. She got up and said, well mostly directed to me, "Sakura, I'm going back to the place I'm staying. I'm staying at the cheer academy, it's right by the high school. Sakura I'm going back to cheer, I'll talk to you later." As she sighed and walked off. But I didn't move. I was to stunned, she was going back to cheer…why was it so hard for me to believe this? Simple, none of us thought about going back to cheer since the incident happened. Tenten staid in gymnastics because she was so good and none of us told her to quit, we told her she had to stay in it. I held my head in my hands.

"Naruto, maybe you should go." Sasuke suggested. He could probably tell I was not in the mood for visitors. Once Naruto left Sasuke sat next to me.

"Ok, so plan on telling me what's wrong?"

"Uh. She's going back to cheer, none of us planned on going back to cheer after the incident, I mean Hinata was in a coma and Katie died."

"Have **you** ever considered getting back into cheer?" I stared at him weird, he was kidding right?

"Me. Cheer. And where do you get this idea from?" I said staring at him like he was crazy. But it's so true. Why would he even think such a thing?

"Well…you were in cheer before. And may I add you were co-captain of the team."

Gah, he was such a fucking smart ass. I just glared at him as he stood up.

"I'll let you think." As he walked into his room. One thing I've learned from Sasuke, he was not comfortable, at all, with these kinds of situations. And let's add it on with I'm a girl, and have wild emotions, so he for sure wouldn't do to well dealing with me. I laid on the couch that night thinking about so many things. Like that tomorrow was Tenten's last day here to visit. And that Hinata was going back to cheer. Was I ready to go back to? Did I even want to? Oh gosh, to many thoughts and ideas clouding my mind, I can't even stand it anymore.

8989898989898989898989898898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

The next morning I woke up to banging on the door. Oh goodness, that was probably Tenten. I wasn't ready for her to leave, that's for sure. It must be hard for her to, I mean coming back from a gymnastics competition to find a messed up friend that is thinking about going back to cheer and just found out that there old best friend was in a coma and just woke up, and to add to that she is going back to cheer, and school is gonna start soon. Uh, I can not deal with all of this, but I guess I'm going to have to learn to. Sasuke was talking to me before and he said that this was the only advice or semi-speech that he was going to be able to come up with. In his words, _"I think, personally, that going back to cheer for you may be a good thing. Just the thing that you need to get you back on your feet. You will get a massive amount of new friends, and isn't cheering something that you love? Just because a death happened shouldn't stop you from it. And hey there may be some bad sides, the fact that you may not be accepted right away, but what ever because that's not even that important. And Tenten even mentioned coming back, you know she's going to move here in a couple months and then you get to have your old friends back, and even if it brings back memories of Katie, you should push it aside. Don't forget her but don't live in the past, it's not a good thing." _

That was probably the most I ever heard from Sasuke at once, and I was kind enough to let him know that. But right now, I was ready to go visit Hinata, and just tell her what my plans were…

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

**I know! I know! I'm oh so horrible, but I have to get to bed real soon, strict parents and I gotta get up early to baby sit. Yuck. But I'm going to take my notebook along, and while the kid is taking a nap I'll start writing. This chapter was sooo short but I really felt bad for not writing at all. And all the crap that has been going on I felt even worse, haha. So you guys are in my heart and my mind…always. Get out you bastards! Haha, just kidding, I totally love you my reviewers. Ok so I'm gonna get back to this story and really start working hard on it again. Ok I love you guys, alwaysss and forever. Haha. R&R!! **


	15. Pray for Plagues

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Wow I've been really lame lately. Sorry. Anyways new chapter, I'm going to start being a better author now!**

89898989889898989898989898989898989889898989898989899898989898980

Hinata answer the door looking very tired.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Nah. Come on in." she sighed.

"Listen, I've decided to not go back into cheer. Everyone is pressuring me to. And I don't think I'm quite ready for that type of commitment."

"Listen Sakura. I never expected you to go back into it. It was just idea. I'm not mad that you aren't going to do it. So don't worry." Man was I relieved she had such a positive attitude to all of this.

"Well thanks. I'll just see you later." I gave her a hug and walked out.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

**3 months later. Don't ask about the time skip you'll get it later. **

**(SASUKES POV)**

As the months started going on, I noticed a change in Sakura's personality. We had started going out. I can remember last month when I asked her out.

"_Hey Sakura, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" _

"_We always go out silly" she had replied smiling. _

"_Well…no I mean more then friends." The smile she had just brightened the rest of my life. _

"_Well sure!"_

There isn't much of a story after that. All I know, is that right now at this moment, she is getting sicker. We started going out and she wanted to impress me. I don't know why though. She has started getting skinnier and skinnier, and I always see her counting calories in her head. It seems like this anorexia is taking more over her life. She has erased the thought that she is anorexia. Actually right now, she thinks she is perfectly normal. She thinks she doesn't have a problem. But of course she does. I just don't know how to show her that she does.

I rolled off of the couch and grabbed some sweats. I made an appointment, against Sakura's will, to go talk to this hospital place for Sakura's problem. Everyone could tell she was on the brick of death. Maybe some time in this hospital could do her some good.

When I got there, I already knew Sakura would be pissed knowing I was here. All windows were close and had plain blinds over them. Sakura hated plain, but she had to get better. At the moment, I didn't even care if she decided to break up with me. I just needed her to be better again. I missed my old Sakura.

The one that smiled all the time. The one that didn't care what people thought. Sure she acted like she didn't, but I could tell now. The stares she got from people, she didn't understand it was because of her small body. She thought it was the ugly fat on her.

I stepped into the building and realized how hot it was in here. It must have been for all the girls and they didn't want them to get to cold. I was directed by some nurses to the main doctor's office.

"Hello. I am . You are Sasuke, correct?" she asked and she sat down.

"Um yes. I just wanted to talk about getting my girlfriend Sakura here. She doesn't see herself as having a problem and I talked to her doctor and they even suggested her into coming here."

"Mhm. Can you tell me how much she weighs? And how tall she is?" Gosh, shouldn't she know these things?

"Well she just recently turned 17. Is 5'4. And she weighs at the moment, 69 pounds. She was never this bad, but we started going out and she wanted to impress me so badly. But I've told her so many times she doesn't need to do that. I don't know why she does." I explained.

"Well I did get a call earlier from her doctor but I didn't need all the information since I was told you were coming in. Sakura's doctor will be calling her tomorrow to tell her she is admitted here, and then you will be called, just to make sure she gets here and doesn't sneak out of it."

"Alright, well I'll see you later doc."

"Mhmm. Nice meeting you Sasuke." I shut the door and ran out to the care. I, of course, wasn't going to tell Sakura I was here. I was just going to leave it to the doctor's phone call tomorrow to help her.

**NEXT DAY**

"Sasuke!!!" I heard Sakura's voice scream and she ran into my apartment. She probably just got the phone call.

"What's wrong hun?" Of course I did know what was wrong.

"I just got a phone call. Oh Sasuke it's horrible! I have just been admitted to that stupid, Sea Pines, eating disorder hospital. Please don't make me go there!" She cried. Wow, I hate making her cry. And now she was expecting me to make a hard decision. If I made her go, she would hate me. If I didn't, she was as good as dead. I guess I was just going have to choose her life over my heart.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that. That's wrong." I said as nicely as I could.

"Wait. What's wrong?" she was starting to give me a glare.

"All of this. You have a problem and you don't even see it. You faint at random times. Sakura, I don't to end up being one of those boyfriends that could've stopped it and then didn't. Because if I don't stop this, then it may take your life. And I can't live with that for the rest of my life"

"So wait! Is this for YOU and YOUR consciousness? You are being such a selfish bastard! I can't believe what you're going to make me go through! Why not care about me!" She screamed at me. Damn damn damn doctors.

"Uh here's the deal. I am doing this for you. I care Sakura. Can't you just damn see? It's that stupid eating disorder. Stop thinking you don't have a problem, BECAUSE YOU DO!!" I yelled. I have never yelled at Sakura in my life. And I could see she was hurt.

"Well, I'm not going." She said looking to the floor. I walked over and put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me. I rested my forehead on hers.

"Sakura. Please go. Please, just do it for yourself. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you kill yourself. And I refuse to give up on you. Just do this to save yourself, before it becomes to late."

"Fine. I'll go. And it's going to be the worst time of my life." She slid her feet on the floor and out the door. I was going to have to drive her and drop her off. And sad enough, she was on her own after that. It would be her and her battle now. I had done my part.

As I dropped off Sakura, giving her a big hug, trying not to break her, and a kiss, I told her I care a lot for her. She rolled her eyes, said I love you, and walked away. If walking into that building was going to save her, then how come it felt like walking into that building she was walking out of my life?

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

**SAKURA POV**

Now I want to know, why the hell Sasuke would do this to me. I'm freaking doing all this for him and I'm dying for perfection. So what does he do? Freaking said me to a hospital where I don't belong. Everyone here has problems, and I am perfectly normal.

I was led by a nurse to my dorm room. She handed me a list of rules and a guide.

_Hello, and welcome to Sea Pines. Many women and men are brought in and out of Sea Pines every year. To get out of Sea Pines you must become at a healthy weight. The staff here will decide when you are ready to leave. If you relapse, you will have to come back here and stay here for a number of more weeks then you did your first stay. The rules are simple and clear. The staff will be going through your bags, that is probably why you might not have them at the moment. No cameras are allowed here. You are allowed privileges. If you do what you are suppose to then you are allowed to have special qualities. Like getting a razor to shave, tweezers, make up, extra TV time, music players, and once you are very good you are allowed a 10 minute calm walk outside with a small group and nurses once every two weeks. You first couple weeks of staying here you will have to drink INSURE, which is cup of liquid. This has enough nutrients in 3 meals. You will drink INSURE twice a day at break fast and dinner. Lunch you will have to drink a cup of juice and water. After a while of doing this you will be promoted to food, which will be measured out. 2,000 calories each day._

_This all may seem like were moving very quick but we aren't. You will see that life with out an eating disorder is a successful life. Thank you for choosing Sea Pines for your staying choice. _

Well to the ending paragraph all I can say is what the fuck? Are they trying to make this seem like a hotel or something? I finally got my bag back, the only thing left were long jeans, sweatshirts, and a few short sleeves, due to the fact they don't want us competing with other girls to be skinner. Magazines here were called, 'illegal', because they could trigger us.

I felt imprisoned here, and I just wanted to get out as quickly as I could.

"Sakura?" I turned around to see a plump nurse standing there with a smile on her face. "I would like you to come and meet the other girls that you will have group and study hall with. Study hall was our time in the day to do homework we got faxed. A lot of the girls still weren't in school so they had to sit and watch TV or play bored games all day, since moving around wasn't allowed.

I was taking to the TV/Game room to see 5 other small girls sitting on the couches. I was introduced to them, and then I sat down to watch TV with them. It was Oprah. Greattt.

My roommate was Izzy, she had anorexia. She had red hair, that was pin straight and down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of track sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was her boyfriends, which made me think of the sweatshirt I had in my bag from Sasuke, and the sweatpants were from her favorite track meet. She was a track star.

The next one was Jennie, she was bulimic. She had brown hair tied in a pony tail that was extremely frizzy. She was wearing tight skinny jeans with a long sleeve American eagle shirt. She loved ballet but was never a ballet dancer. I guess that was good, imagine how much more skinny she would be if she was.

Jennie's roommate was Linda, who was anorexic. She was actually a ballet dancer. She told me that at one point she was 'normal' but then her ballet teacher told her she was to fat because she worse a size 6 jean. She stopped eating and became a size 00.

Kat was bulimic. She was Asian with black hair and blonde highlights. She told me that she was adopted from China by an elite gymnastics coach. Since she was a gymnast she was determined to be skinny. Kat is actually 14 and an elite level. She had plenty of time to get to the Olympics.

And the final girl was Maggie, another bulimic. She was Kat's roommate. She told us that she loved skateboarding and BMX. So I guess right away that she was always with guys, which was right. Since she was always with guys she felt that need to be skinny. Since guys loved to eat, she had to too, but she just threw it up. I mean she couldn't just NOT eat, the guys would know right away then. She told us that she fainted at a skateboarding competition. She had just finished and fainted from exhaustion.

It was weird how all of us did different things, and had different habits but some how we were all the same. We looked at each other and saw skinny girls but if we looked at ourselves specifically we saw fat all over. We all thought about being perfect all the time. Kat always thought that if she wasn't a chubby baby, which she was, she wouldn't have been a banded by her parents. I explained that if I was always prettier and nicer my parents wouldn't have killed themselves.

As much as I didn't want to say it, this was going to be my home for the next couple months. And even though I liked the girls, I wasn't going to like this.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989899898989898989980

**There it is. I'm basing this story on how my mind works to just because I am struggling with eating and everything. But that's a different story. REVIEWWWW. **


	16. Behind Me Lies Another Fallen Solider

**I do not own Naruto (: im sure you coulda figured that one out already. **

**And here is a new chapter for As I Lay Dying(: I think I am going to end this story pretty soon, we'll see. Anywayss, enjoy. :D **

**Behind Me Lies Another Fallen Solider. **

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

I jolted up out of my bed to the sound of banging on the door. For a moment I felt like I was back in my apartment and maybe it was just Sasuke trying to wake me up for school for something. But then I had the rude realization that, nope... I was still here at this stupid mental place. Izzy, for those who don't know is my room mate, was already getting dressed. As I rubbed my eyes I yawned and said, "Dude what's going down?"

"haha, girl tomorrow you need to get to bed earlier. It's time for breakfast. Let's get a move on." I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a Chiodos t shirt. In about 5 minutes, both me and Izzy had our hair pulled back and were heading towards the cafeteria. We waited before entering as one by one each of our friends arrived. Linda was the last one to arrive, I had been told by Izzy that it was a usual thing for her to be last. "Sorry guys, I would have been on time, if SOMEBODY bothered to wake me up." She said glaring at Jennie.

"

"Excuse me, you should learn how to actually wake up by a loud banging sound" retorted Jennie glaring back. "Alright you two stop arguing and lets get in there before we get in trouble." Sighed Maggie and she was already making her way in.

Really now, the last thing I wanted to do was drink that INSURE shit. Everyone was already past that stage and I felt like it was complete bull shit. I noticed while we were eating that all of the girls were stuffing food in there pockets, napkins, pretty much anything. They told me it was impossible to do that with the INSURE and I would just have to endure it for now.

"Sakura, you have a visitor" said a nurse that was suddenly behind me. I started to stand up before she stopped me, "Not yet, it's your boyfriend dear but you have to finish the INSURE"

'Ughh. Stupid bitch.' So I did what any girl would do in a time like this and was more desperate then ever to see her boyfriend. I chugged the shit out of that INSURE and stood up right away. "Can I go see him now?" I asked as I ran up to the nurse. "Go ahead my dear."

Now I was beyond excited, I was only away from Sasuke for barely two days and I was missing him so badly. I went towards the visiting rooms, there were about five of them and they were pretty small but it was only for one family at a time. It was just a chance so that you could have personal time with your family or who ever came to see you.

I was told to go to room 3 and I don't think I have ever run that fast. I did get yelled at for running but who the fuck cares! I threw open the door to see Sasuke calmly sitting on one of the couches. As soon as I saw them, the tears started to flow down my cheeks. He stood up and I noticed that he looked like he was in pain but at the same time happy.

My mom used to always tell me that if you look into person's eyes you can really see who they are and how they feel. And his eyes looked hurt. "What's wrong…?" I asked as I hugged him.

"It hurts to have to see you here and I know you probably hate me at least a little but it hurt more to see you suffering."

My voice cracked as I said, "I could never hate you. You know that I love you with my whole heart." At that point I just leaned into him and he held me for about five minutes. I looked up at him and sighed, "I can't believe I have to stay here for like five weeks, its going to suck so bad."

"I know you're strong Sakura. And I can see you two to three times a week." I cringed, it really didn't sound like that much but when I got to see him, it was like heaven. There was knocking at the door and Sasuke simply said, "Yes".

A nurse walked in to tell us that Sasuke had to leave now because since I just got here there was a rule of only an hour visit. It didn't feel like an hour! But I wasn't going to complain. He stood up and I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Be safe" I told him. "Are you seriously saying to me?" Sasuke said with a smirk. I laughed as we walked out the door holding hands. When we got to the entrance I gave him a last hug and kiss. As he left I couldn't help but start crying again.

I walked into the TV room to see the girls watching That 70's show. How random…

I sat down next to Kat and sighed. She looked at me asking, "What's wrong sweet pea?" I love Kat so much; she would play the mother role a lot out of us. At least that's what I heard, and my second day here, I could already tell that. "Oh it's just Sasuke. I love that kid so much but it hurts not getting to see him everyday."

"Trust me, we can all relate to that one" I heard Izzy say from behind me. I nearly screamed, she pops out of nowhere all the time. "Ok, we need to discuss this whole you coming out of now where thing" I said.

"haha, you will learn to love me Sakura" she said with a giant grin. She was like the male version of Naruto, which is why I was so glad I ended up getting her as a room mate. 'Five more weeks, just keep on living and you can make it through this Sakura.' I just have to keep telling myself that.

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**Wow months later and I finally bother putting a new chapter up. I am sooo lazy haha. But I start school in 8 days. Woo.! I am actually excited, new school and everything. (: review pleaseeee. **


	17. Here we go

Dear to people who read, As I lay dying && Because of You.

I have not updated in near to forever, sorry to say these stories are basically done. I am making a new account to start over. I will be re-writing both these stories because I have grown older and I now have a new writing style. I am first going to start a story about Degrassi, for those who enjoy that show. Please read and review and continue to support me. So, I will keep the stories on this profile, until I am fully done with them on my new one. Like I said though, I won't really re-start them until I have my Degrassi one doing well. I'm sorry for those who liked the idea of all this haha. If you read this like, right when I post this, I have yet to make the new username, but it will be, xDannixBabyx1. Sorry again, but at least I'll re write these stories so they are better. And my email is so chat it up (: thanks!


End file.
